Empress of Paradise
by Count Morningstar
Summary: A continuation of the final story in The Legends of Amber Drei. Lusamine takes in Amber and her Mewtwo, Zwei after a brutal battle they had with the original Mewtwo and Sabrina in Saffron City. Lusamine not only wants Amber to help her achieve her goals, she also wants to dominate Amber completely. Oneshot. Rated M for very good reason.


**Introduction:** Well, here I am with a continuation of the storyline of my Pokemon AU that started in _Mewtwo Zwei_ , the Amber Drei series. Working on this series has been somehow therapeutic for me, as it's helped a great deal in fighting off the depression I've been experiencing lately. Anyway, this oneshot picked up right where the final story in _The Legends of Amber Drei_ left off. I had the idea for this story while working on the Aether Foundation story for that little collection last year. Since that time though, it seems that certain aspects of this story had changed, and I found myself feeling a little uncomfortable writing it. In fact I'm kind of worried how those of you reading will react to it. I'll warn you all right now that this thing will get a bit dark in tone and also a little weird. You'll also notice that I didn't classify this story under the romance genre.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

Empress of Paradise

It was early in the evening as Lusamine walked the halls of her mansion at the Aether Paradise. She was on her way to check in on a special guest she had staying in one of the rooms. Several months ago, a human clone with psychic powers that went by the name, Amber Drei, had attacked the Paradise in order to make them pay for what she viewed as mistreatment of a special Pokemon that the Aether Foundation had created known as Type: Null. Lusamine had persuaded Amber not to lay waste to the Paradise though, and Amber had even defended the facility against a gang of invading Ultra Beasts. During the encounter, Lusamine had become totally enamored by Amber.

Ever since Amber had left the Paradise on that fateful night, Lusamine had been tracking her movements. Now Amber had returned, though not quite in the way Lusamine would've wanted. Amber and her most trusted Pokemon, Zwei had been severely injured in a battle that took place in Saffron City in the Kanto Region. The team that had been watching Amber immediately transported her and Zwei back to the Paradise to receive medical attention. Lusamine had ordered her people to place Amber and Zwei in a room at the mansion as soon as they had finished checking them over.

As Lusamine arrived at the room where Amber had been placed, a pair of maids dressed totally in white stepped aside to let her in. Lusamine opened the door and stepped in to find a young woman with long wavy green hair asleep in the bed. This young woman of course was Amber Drei; still as unconscious as she was when she had been brought to the Paradise. In the far corner of the room was a large glass cylinder connected to various pieces of electronic equipment. Inside the cylinder suspended in a blue liquid was a six-foot-tall bipedal feline that was purplish-grey in color. Its stomach and tail were purple and it had a cord-like growth on the back of its neck. This creature was Amber's most loyal Pokemon, the Mewtwo known as Zwei.

Zwei was unconscious inside the tube. Looking at one of the devices hooked up to the tube was a man with short blonde hair and a blonde beard on his chin. He had on large green goggles and a buttoned white lab coat with gold gloves, like white pants and white shoes.

Lusamine walked over to the man's side. "Faba, how is our darling Zwei doing?"

"It will take some time, but she will recover," Faba answered. "Of course her recovery will take only half the time it normally would thanks to my marvelous equipment."

"Yes, yes. We all know how outstanding your machines are, Faba," Lusamine replied with a bored expression. The way that Faba sometimes bragged about his own genius sometimes got on her nerves. "What about Amber?"

"Her recovery is going well too," Faba answered. "In fact it seems her healing abilities border on superhuman. She's quite the remarkable specimen."

"Yes… she is, isn't she?" Lusamine responded with an odd expression as she looked back at Amber. "When will she wake up?"

"I'm afraid that's hard to say, Madame President," Faba answered as he also turned to look at Amber. "I imagine that she'll wake up in a day or two at the earliest."

"I see," Lusamine replied with a sigh. "Let me know as soon as you're finished setting up all this equipment of yours."

"Of course," Faba replied as Lusamine headed for the door.

Lusamine left the room and stopped to talk to the two maids that had been guarding it. "No one is to be allowed in this room except myself, Faba and the medical division. Understood?"

The maids bowed and said they understood. Lusamine walked off and headed downstairs to her mansion's study. Once there, the blonde locked the door, took a seat at her desk, and fired up the computer on the desk's surface. After Lusamine typed in a few commands, a picture of Amber's sleeping face appeared on the screen. The image was being broadcast from the camera Lusamine had placed in Amber's room.

A twisted smile formed on Lusamine's face as her hand gently stroked the outline of Amber's chin on the screen. "Oh Amber. You're so beautiful."

Lusamine got up from her chair and went over to the corner of her desk. She turned the screen of the computer so that it was facing her position. The blonde then pulled up her skirt, pulled aside the crotch of her panties, gripped the top of the desk and began to grind against its rounded corner while continuing to gaze at Amber's face. Lusamine imagined that Amber's naked body was underneath her, that she was plowing into the green-haired clone and sending them to new heights of ecstasy. Lusamine continued that fantasy until she finally achieved a blissful orgasm that caused her to throw her head back and let out a silent scream.

Still delirious with pleasure, Lusamine moved over and collapsed into the black leather chair behind her desk. She then turned the computer screen back to its original position so she could continue gazing at Amber's sleeping face.

"Just you wait, my darling girl," Lusamine whispered as she gently stroked the screen. "I'm going to shower you with so much love that you'll want for nothing else. Now that I finally have you, I'm never going to let you go."

* * *

Amber slowly awoke to the sight of an unfamiliar white ceiling above her. She immediately tried to sit up, only to feel the sharp pain if the injuries all over her body. Despite the pain though, the green-haired clone managed to sit up. Amber soon discovered that she was in a large white king-sized bed, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt. Peeking under the heavy white blankets, Amber discovered that the rest of her outfit consisted of a pair of long white pants. As Amber looked around the room and tried to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there, she saw Lusamine sitting in a chair at her bedside reading a book.

Lusamine soon glanced up from her book and slammed it shut upon seeing that Amber was awake. "Oh thank goodness! You were starting to worry me a little. You've been unconscious for a few days now."

"Lusamine?" Amber responded as she blinked her grey eyes to get the to focus. "Where… where am I?"

"You're at my home at the Aether Paradise," the blonde answered. "As for how you got here, I confess that I've had my people keeping tabs on you ever since our first meeting that one night. After you got hurt in your battle in Saffron City, I had them bring you back here as quickly as they could."

"Saffron City… yes. I was in a battle with…" Amber spoke as she suddenly became alarmed. "Zwei! Where is she?"

"Don't worry. She's right over there," Lusamine answered, pointing at the tank containing the unconscious Mewtwo. "Faba placed her in one of his special machines to help her heal. She'll be just fine in a few days. Your other Pokemon are okay as well."

Amber looked over at an ornate gold dresser with a mirror at the other end of the room and spotted four other pokeballs along with Zwei's empty one lying on its surface. Upon knowing her Pokemon were okay, Amber breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"You've been through quite the ordeal from what I've heard," Lusamine continued. "I was told that you fought the original Mewtwo and the leader of the Saffron City Gym."

"Yes… Zwei and I finally met Mewtwo Ein," Amber spoke. "But… he wasn't what Zwei and I thought he would be like. He wanted nothing to do with our goal of remaking the world."

"That must've been a major disappointment to you both," Lusamine deduced.

"I… don't know what to do anymore," Amber continued as a tear rolled down her left cheek. "Zwei and I were always so sure that once we found Mewtwo Ein, the three of us could change this world into a better one. But now… it feels like the dream and Zwei and I shared has been shattered."

Suddenly Amber started to break down a bit. Lusamine immediately got onto the bed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Amber dear. I can see that you and Zwei both admired the original Mewtwo very much," Lusamine spoke as she pulled away a little and wiped the tears from Amber's face with her hand. "And I can see how much you counted on him helping you to make a better world, but you don't need him."

"I don't?" Amber responded as she calmed down a little.

"Not at all," Lusamine answered. "In fact… Amber dear, why bother with trying to remake this world? It's beyond help, if you ask me. It's simply become too… filthy, too ugly. Such a world is far beneath the likes of you, me and Zwei."

"What… are you suggesting?" Amber asked.

"I'm asking you to join me and work for the Aether Foundation," Lusamine answered. "Together we can obtain the means to leave this world behind and reach a new one of beauty and splendor unlike anything you could ever imagine."

"I… just don't know," Amber replied. "I find that right now I feel completely lost."

"Well don't worry," Lusamine spoke as she pulled Amber close. "You can take all the time you need to figure it out. In the meantime, think of this place as your home. I'll take very good care of your."

Amber broke down a bit again and started crying into Lusamine's shoulder. As Lusamine held her, a twisted and rather triumphant smile formed on her face.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since Amber had regained consciousness. Physically the clone's recovery was going very well, but emotionally Amber still had a long way to go. The incident with the original Mewtwo had shaken her to the core. Meanwhile, Zwei had yet to regain consciousness. Not having Zwei to talk to about everything that had happened back in Saffron City only made things harder for Amber, but also made things better for Lusamine.

That afternoon, Lusamine entered Faba's lab. Faba was busy typing something into a computer when the blonde came in. After a few moments when it seemed that Faba hadn't noticed her arrival, Lusamine cleared her throat loudly to get his attention.

Faba swiveled around in her chair and flinched upon seeing Lusamine. "Ah! Madame President! Forgive me, but I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly," Lusamine spoke.

"So, um… how is Ms. Amber doing?" Faba asked as he got up from his chair.

"She seems to be over the worst of her injuries, but she's just vulnerable right now," Lusamine answered as she walked further into the lab. "Of course that vulnerability only makes her even more beautiful. Oh Faba, I can't wait any longer. I want to shower Amber with my love as soon as possible."

"But Madame President… what if Ms. Amber turns out to… not be receptive to be receptive to your advances?" Faba asked.

"Well that's why I had you work on that special project for me," Lusamine reminded him. "Is it ready?"

"I did finish what you asked me to created, but I must remind you that there's no guarantee that it'll work at all," Faba told her.

"Just show it to me," Lusamine ordered.

With that, Faba led Lusamine to an orange door at the back of the lab. The electric door slid open, revealing a darkened room on the other side. Faba escorted Lusamine to a table in the room that had an ornate glass jar containing a strange white liquid that bathed everyone in an ethereal glow.

"As requested, I altered one of the few samples of the pheromones generated by UB-02M Beauty, also known as Pheromosa," Faba began. "As you know, the pheromones of UB-02M have a disarming and captivating effect on other living organisms, regardless of gender. Using this sample and the sample of your own DNA, I believe I've successfully altered the pheromone to be compatible with your genetic makeup. In short, if this compound works as intended, any human, male or female, should find you incredibly desirable and impossible to resist."

"Splendid," Lusamine spoke as she picked up the bottle and looked gazed at it with a twisted grin.

"I do remind you Madame President that we don't know for sure if this substance will actually work," Faba reminded her.

"Well then, I'll just have to test it out tonight," Lusamine replied as she walked out of the room with the bottle still in her hands.

* * *

One of the more elaborate features of Lusamine's mansion was a private indoor hot spring that had been built into the back. That night, Amber sat in the waters of that spring trying to relax while waiting for Lusamine to join her. Lusamine had invited her down there earlier in the day. As Amber looked around, she noticed a large pink bed that had been set up in the corner of the chamber by one of the large windows. Amber couldn't help but wonder why such a thing was there. Then at last, the door to the room opened and Lusamine arrived.

Once she entered, Lusamine let the white towel that had been wrapped around her drop to the ground, revealing her naked body. Amber suddenly found that she couldn't help but stare at the blonde as she came towards the pool. Lusamine's skin seemed to give off a dazzling ethereal glow and somehow magnified her beauty by a factor of ten. Amber found that the sight of the blonde turned her on, so much so that a small drop of blood trickled from her nose. Lusamine noticed Amber gazing at her as she got into the water and flashed her a predatory smirk.

In a few moments, Lusamine was sitting next to Amber in the pool. "This water feels nice, doesn't it? I'm sure it especially feels nice on those wounds of yours."

"Um, yes. It does," Amber nervously responded.

"Turn around," Lusamine requested. "I'd like to give you a backrub. It'll do you good."

After a moment of hesitation, Amber did as Lusamine ask. The blonde began to massage Amber's shoulders, rubbing the thumbs into the base of her neck. Lusamine's actions caused Amber to let out a moan of pleasure, and also turned her on even more than she already was.

"You're so tense. There's no need to be nervous, you know," Lusamine told her.

"I'm… I'm fine," Amber told her.

An odd silence fell over the room as Lusamine continued to rub Amber's back. "Amber dear… have you ever been with a man? Physically, I mean?"

"Um… once," Amber responded. She found there was a part of her that was uncomfortable about where things were suddenly going. "Months ago I met a fascinating young man named Quinton. He intrigued me a great deal, and I found him… desirable. At the time I also found that I was very curious about what it'd be like to have sexual intercourse."

"Of course. That's only natural, especially for someone as young as you," Lusamine replied. "I was with a man once too, many years ago. He was a decent man, very intelligent… but that was long ago and I've evolved far beyond him. Now I only have a taste for people of pure beauty, like you Amber dear."

Amber suddenly became even more nervous. "Uh… what're you…"

Before she could finish, Lusamine leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Have you ever considered being with another woman before?"

"Um… Lusamine, I…" Amber began.

"Never mind," Lusamine responded as she pulled away. "Get up and lean against that rock over there with your back to me."

Amber turned around to look at Lusamine and suddenly found herself compelled to carry out the blonde's request. Almost mechanically, Amber got to her feet and walked through the water over to a large rock at the corner of the pool. With her back to Lusamine, Amber placed her hands on the rock with her arms outstretched and leaned against it as she was told. She then heard the splash Lusamine made as she rose out of the water. In moments, the blonde was standing right behind Amber.

"Lusamine, what're you AH!" Amber spoke as Lusamine's right arm suddenly snaked down around her and inserted two fingers into her womanhood.

As Lusamine's fingers started to pump in and out of Amber, her left hand began to fondle the green-haired clone's breast. Lusamine also tightly pressed her chest tightly against Amber's back, making it impossible for her to escape, though Amber found that she didn't want to. A part of Amber's brain realized she could easily get out of Lusamine's clutches using her psychic powers, but another part didn't want to. That part of Amber desired Lusamine and seemed to paralyze the rest of her.

"Oh Amber! You have no idea how long I've been yearning for this moment!" Lusamine panted into Amber's ear. "I'm going to shower you with so much love that you'll want for nothing else!"

Amber could only respond with more moans of pleasure. Her hands gripped the surface of the rock so tightly that her knuckles turned white. After a few more minutes, Amber's inner walls started to tighten around Lusamine's fingers.

"That's it! Cum for me Amber dear!" Lusamine panted. "Cum as hard as you can!"

After another few seconds, Amber came to a hard climax. She stood there for a few moments, dazed from her orgasm. With a triumphant grin, Lusamine turned her around in her arms. The moment Amber gazed into the blonde's eyes, the little willpower she had left seemed to drain away. She found that Lusamine was the most dazzling creature she had ever seen.

"You can use your powers to read my mind, right?" Lusamine asked. "Read it now and see what I want you to do."

Amber did as she was told and let out a startled gasp. Lusamine's grin meanwhile only widened.

"You'll do it, won't you?" Lusamine asked.

"…Yes," Amber responded, almost as if in a trance.

"Yes what?" Lusamine asked as she gently took hold of Amber's chin. "You know what I want you to call me."

"Yes… mother," Amber answered.

Lusamine moved back and sat on the pool's edge with her legs spread. After a moment, Amber moved in front of her, got on her knees, and began to probe Lusamine's entrance with her tongue.

"Yes! That's it!" Lusamine praised as she placed a hand on the back of Amber's head to hold her in place. "That's my good girl! Don't stop!"

Amber kept going as Lusamine bucked her hips slightly. There was still a part of Amber that was a bit uncomfortable with what they were doing, but her body wouldn't let her stop. Lusamine had her completely enthralled. After a few minutes, Lusamine came to a hard climax that caused her to throw her head back and let out a silent scream.

After a moment, Lusamine looked back down at Amber and took hold of her chin. "You're a very good girl, Amber… and so beautiful. You're even more beautiful now than the day I first saw you. Now, come with me."

With that, Lusamine took Amber by the hand and led her over to the pink bed that had been in the room. She ordered Amber to lie down on her back, which Amber did without a moment's hesitation. Lusamine got on top of her and gave her a firm kiss, forcing her tongue into her mouth. After a few moments they parted for air, and Lusamine repositioned herself and the green-haired woman underneath her so that their openings pressed against one another. Taking hold of Amber's right leg, Lusamine began to grind her hips into Amber as hard as she could, reenacting the fantasy she had up in her office a few hundred times before.

Amber remained motionless underneath Lusamine, letting out moans of pleasure as the blonde rode her into the ground. The part of Amber that had been uncomfortable with what they had been doing had gone totally numb. As time went on and the two of them came close to the edge, Amber's hands started to grip into the sheets like a pair of talons. Soon enough their bodies were not only wet with water from the hot spring but also with sweat. Then in one single moment the two of them climaxed.

Giggling with delight, Lusamine collapsed onto the bed next to Amber. She then turned Amber's compliant body so that they were facing each other.

"That was just as wonderful as I imagined it would be," Lusamine spoke as she stroked Amber's cheek. "You enjoyed it to, didn't you Amber dear?"

"…Yes mother," Amber responded. She couldn't deny that it had been a very pleasurable experience.

Lusamine pulled Amber close. "You're such a good girl… and so beautiful too. So… have you given any more thought about how I asked you to join my foundation?"

"You said that you and I would go to a new world," Amber recalled. "And Zwei as well. Is that true?"

"Of course it is," Lusamine answered. "It'll be just you, me, Zwei… and my sweet beast. The four of us will live there together in paradise, and this world will be nothing more than a bad memory."

"Perhaps… that would be best," Amber admitted. "If Zwei and I can't remake this world, then it would probably be best to leave it altogether."

"That's my darling girl," Lusamine responded as she kissed Amber on the forehead. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint your dear mother. Now, let me reward you for being so obedient."

With that, Lusamine pushed Amber onto her back again and got back on top of her. The blonde left a trail of fiery kisses as she crawled down the length of Amber's body until at last reaching her entrance. Amber let out a sharp gasp of pleasure as Lusamine started to probe her. It seemed that her new employer was far from done with her for the night.

* * *

Three weeks had gone by since Amber had agreed to join Lusamine's cause. In that time, Amber's injuries had fully healed. Zwei had also finally regained consciousness during those weeks and was soon also back at a hundred percent. Amber had caught Zwei up on most of what had happened before she woke up, leaving out her numerous physical encounters with Lusamine during that time. Due to her close bond with Amber since birth and to also being disheartened by the original Mewtwo's attitude about the world, Zwei of course also agreed to help with Lusamine's plans.

That afternoon, Amber stood waiting in Lusamine's office wearing a new outfit that had been provided her. Amber had on a white skintight bodysuit with a golden A-like symbol on the chest under a long white coat, along with a pair of black knee-high boots and white fingerless gloves. Over her eyes, Amber had on a pair of gold visor-like sunglasses. Amber also had on the sleek metal choker that held her keystone and the white Z-ring she usually wore on her right wrist. Zwei stood next to Amber waiting for Lusamine to arrive.

"I wonder what this special mission Lusamine has for us is?" Zwei's female voice spoke in Amber's head. "Any ideas?"

"I'm sure we'll find out momentarily," Amber answered.

"Amber, are you okay?" Zwei asked. "You've somehow seemed a little different ever since I woke up."

"…I'm fine," Amber responded. "Perhaps I now have a different attitude because we have a new goal."

"I think I know what you mean," Zwei replied. "A new goal does seem to change one's outlook about certain things. I find this idea of us abandoning this world that's used and rejected us for a new one to be very appealing."

At last the door to the office opened and Lusamine walked in. "Sorry to keep you and Zwei waiting, Amber dear. Faba was busy boring me with some new invention he wanted to brag about."

"It's quite alright," Amber answered. "What is the mission you have for us?"

After Lusamine finally sat at her desk, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a picture that she tossed onto the desktop. "I want you to hunt down that girl and bring her to me."

With a wave of her hand, Amber levitated the picture over to her off the desk. Amber and Zwei both looked at the picture to find it was of a little girl with long blonde hair, wearing a simple white dress and a large sunhat.

"Who is she?" Amber asked.

"Her name's Lillie," Lusamine answered with a dark expression as she rested her cheek on her left hand. "She's an ugly, disobedient, ungrateful little thief… worse than the wretched boy who stole one of the Foundation's Type: Null prototypes."

"What exactly did she steal?" Zwei asked.

With her right hand, Lusamine pressed a button on her desk. A blue holographic screen appeared above the desk and showed a strange creature with a blue and purple cloud-like body resembling a nebula. Extending from the sides of its body towards the top were two limb-like extensions ending two wisp-like sparkling balls. A vertical yellow ellipse almost like the ring of a planet ran through the center of its body. On its front, the creature had a black face with two round yellow eyes, a small mouth, and two round blue cheeks.

"It's called Cosmog," Lusamine explained. "It's a Pokemon capable of opening portals into other dimensions. If we're going to travel to the new world I told you about, we're going to need Cosmog to do it."

"Why did the girl steal Cosmog?" Amber asked.

"Because she was a stupid little child who couldn't understand what we were trying to accomplish," Lusamine answered, sounding more displeased than before. "But the why doesn't really matter, Amber dear. What matters is that you bring that Cosmog back here as soon as possible. We've already lost so much time as it is."

"We will not let you down," Amber replied before tossing the picture onto the desk.

Soon after, Amber and Zwei vanished with a flash of blue light. Lusamine then picked up the picture and gazed at it with a look of contempt.

"Oh Lillie… you rotten little child," Lusamine spoke. "You shouldn't have crossed your mother the way you did. Now I'm going to have to punish you for it."

FIN

* * *

 **Afterward:** That concludes this latest installment of the Amber Drei series. Needless to say, Lusamine and Amber's relationship is going to get pretty toxic, in fact it pretty much is now. I kind of wonder if I took things a little too far with this story. I mean I've written several M-rated stories before, but... this one felt different. So like I said, I'm kind of afraid of how those of you reading will react.

Well, here in the fairly near future I plan to start work on the next story in this series. While the next story continues Amber's storyline, it's actually going to focus more on Dawn and start right after the point where the _Nightmare at the Resort_ episode of _The Legends of Amber Drei_ left off. The first few chapters of that story will cover what Dawn was doing in Alola while Amber was liberating her Type: Null from Team Skull, meeting Lusamine for the first time, fighting Zygarde in Kalos, doing battle with Mewtwo and Sabrina, and during the events of this little tale of dark seduction. All of that leads up to another tense encounter between Dawn and Amber in a struggle to thwart Lusamine's insane schemes.

So keep your eyes peeled for **Alola Dawn**

Until then, please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
